chaos_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
M1500 Shotgun
The Lun-Tek Model 1500 Shotgun was a semi-automatic shotgun that was developed in Armstrong, a city located on Earth's moon. The M1500 was characterized by the fact that it was simultaniously a break action and pump action at the same time. It was chambered in 20 Gauge, 12 Gauge, and 10 Gauge shells. Description The M1500 worked on the principle of being a gas operated weapon. It was created in 3142 and is still widely used in police and special operations units. When the user intends to first load the M1500, a switch on the side of the trigger is pressed. This unlocks the frame of the weapon where the tubular magazine is revealed at a 35 degree angle from the trigger housing. The user then inserts the shotgun shells into the magazine one at a time until it is full, which is very obvious. The user then snaps the weapon shut and charges the weapon using a handle on the side of the ejection port. When the first round is fired, the gas action cycles the shotgun's bolt and forces the spent shell out of the weapon's ejection port. This simultaniously charges the weapon's action for the next shot, and it also clears the chamber for the next shell, which slides into the firing chamber. The reciprocating bolt then slides the shell into the chamber and the process repeats until the last round has been fired, which will result in a noticable 'click' as the weapon 'dry fires'. The user then reloads the weapon. The user can also choose to reload the shotgun at any time before this. The only way that a shell will leave the weapon is if it is cycled either by firing or manual operation. Variations *'M1500A': Originally simply known as the M1500, the M1500A is the most commonly seen variation of the shotgun. The weapon stands with a barrel length of 20 inches and with a hook-like charging handle on the ejection side of the gun. The M1500A has a ghost ring sight and has an effective range of nearly 80 meters and a maximum range of 120 meters. It is not mounted with any rails for additional attachments. Commonly chambered in 12 Gauge. *'M1500B': This variation was designed 50 years following the M1500A's introduction into multiple armed forces. It has advantages over its predecessor by replacing the hook charging lever with a cylindrical one, putting it at a slight angle for easier reaching. It also replaces the ghost ring sight with a more open adjustable version in which the user can better account for distances. The sights themselves have OLED power which allows them to be used in darker environments. It also comes with a threaded barrel which allows mounting of barrel extensions or even suppressors. The rails on the top of the weapon suggest that this weapon can even be modified to allow long distance shooting through the use of slugs. Commonly chambered in 12 and 10 Gauge. *'P1500': Police variation of the M1500. There are much more differences in this version than with the military versions. For starters, the P1500 has a solid, fixed stock that still proves a good stability platform, but has decreased mobility. The pistol grip that is iconic to the M1500 is not present here, instead having a standard shotgun grip. The weapon is still semi-automatic with the cylindrical charging handle, but the weapon is restricted to using 20 gauge ammunition, which is fine for police work. *'C1500': The civilian version of the M1500. This version is similar to the P1500 with the standard shotgun grip and a fixed stock, but it has no railings for attachments and has a decreased magazine size plugged at 3 rounds. It was specifically designed for 20 Gauge. The C1500 makes an excellent pest control weapon or home defense, and is a good seller in rural markets where police forces have a tough time reaching. The weapon does have a full 30 inch barrel though which allows good accuracy despite the softer hitting round. The sights are also much more open, but are non adjustable, meaning the the user cannot adjust as easily for distance. Appearances *The Children of Mobius (M1500B, First Appearance) Category:Weapon Category:Shotguns